Slow Fade
by FanOfShows
Summary: A 15 year old was said to save a world by an ancient race. Will he save it? Everypony will be counting on him. Watch him go through pain, sadness, and other extreme measures to save this world. Darkness is always near, but never the one who started it all.
1. Chapter 1

**I did say around the end of the year, but I don't care anymore. Hopefully I can post once a week, twice if I'm lucky. This chapter will be short, but it's kind of like informing what the heck is going on. Before we start, I need to say a few things. This fanfic is based of a poem based on a song. If you don't know the song, it's called Slow Fade (duh) by Casting Crowns! 8D**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 1

Two Different Worlds

* * *

I was riding my bike, listening to my songs on my iPod. I always go as fast as my bike can go...

and it was pretty fast. Just an ordinary street bike. After a few songs I heard something. I took off my ear buds, but I still couldn't hear anything. So, I stopped to listen. I looked around and the noise suddenly stopped. Al of a sudden, there was a huge blast. There was smoke that filled the sky and it got dark quickly. The air also got hot in the spring air. Then, I saw the fire. Everybody was screaming and running away from where the fire was. The strange thing was, nothing was demolished or was on fire. Anyway, being the brave one, (Nope. Always curious.) I rode my bike toward the fire. The hot air turned to warm, and eventually, cold. Not very cold, just cold.

I jumped off my bike and saw something laying on the ground. It looked human, but no features. None at all. I was a bit apprehensive, but continued. Curiosity got the better of me and nothing can stop it. As I got to the figure, I knelled down for a closer look. The thing looked up at me. Well, at least it has some features, two dimly red eyes and white lips and moth wasn't open.

"The others... where are they?" It spoke, but the mouth never moved. Telepathy? I looked around. I looked around and saw bodies of the same thing. They appeared dead. I looked at the thing and already knew what I was going to say.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We are the last of the Airlock Race. We travel through different dimensions. You're Kevin, I presume. I mean, you are the only human, that's brave enough to see what's going on." It said.

"Um, yea, brave... but yes, I am Kevin. Why would you want to meet me.?" I asked. He grabbed me by the throat. Not enough for me not to breath, but enough to gag a bit.

"Listen carefully, this is very, VERY, important. Remember this, I want you to recite this every time you wake up and before you sleep. Capisce?" I nodded quickly.

"You must remember this poem, ready?" I nodded again. The Airlocker paused.

"Be careful what you see, darkness will tie you hands and pull the strings. Be careful where you go, there will be people that will follow. Be careful what you hear. Flattering leads to compromise, the end is near. Be careful what you say, empty words and promises lead broken hearts astray. The journey from your mind to your hands, is shorter than you're thinking. Be careful if you think you stand, you just might be sinking. It's a slow fade when you give yourself away, when black and white have turned to gray. Thoughts will invade, choices will be made, and a price will be payed. When you give yourself away. People never crumble in a day. Daddies never crumble in a day. Families never crumble in a day."

"What's that supposed to mean." I asked.

"I'm not fully sure, but it has something to do with two worlds and your future. Look that's all you need to know. No more questions. I'm dying." The thing said. I stood up and walked back, still facing the last of the Airlock Race die. I turned around and passed out. Darkness.

* * *

The sky started getting darker every second.

"I guess it's true, time flies when I'm working harder." Apple Jack thought. As she was walking home, Apple Jack looked over all the good work in the humongous orchid. It was almost time for zap apples to come in and she was excited like a little filly. She saw something to her right and looked over and saw something black, but it shown brightly like fire. She walked over to it cautiously. Apple Jack got a better look and saw things inside this bright ball of darkness.

"Hello? Y'all alright in there?" No response. So Apple Jack turned around and bucked it a couple times. With no luck and progress, she gave up and looked at the dark ball. A few seconds later, the ball shattered. There were two things, one was a pony another wasn't. The pony one stood up and smiled and his teeth were sharp and yellow. His coat had a dirty light red to it, his mane and tail was an algae green, gray eyes, he wore a white cape and had a green beard on. The pony looked around and saw the thing that wasn't a pony.

"What!? He's still a human? Oh, well. I'll make the best of it." He smiled.

"You all right?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yes, but he won't be. Yet. Oh, don't ask who I am. It'll be too easy to find me then. That thing over there, unconscious, will be the punk to save your world from me. Only if he can." With laughter, the pony disappeared with purple light. Apple Jack ran up to the human and carried him to the barn.

* * *

I woke up, sweating so bad the bed was nearly soaked.

"God, what a dream." I said rubbing my eyes with my palms. Then, I looked around. Something's different. Where am I? Look's like a barn. I stood up and walked to the door. As soon as I opened it, someone... something, fell on me. The back of my head started to throb. I looked to see what was on me. It looks familiar, but where have seen this thing. Looks like a small horse, a pony! That's what it is.

"Sorry, about that." Apple Jack said getting up. The pony also talks! Wow, is has got to be a dream.

"No, it's fine." I said.

"What's your name?"

"Kevin, yours?"

"Apple Jack." She said. She started staring at me and I was getting a little freaked out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, Uh. Sorry again." She laughed nervously. I got up from the floor and dusted myself off. She raised her hoof for a hand shake, so we did and I passed out again.

* * *

**So there you go! I hoped you like it. If you didn't tell me why please to make it better. Before you do though, make sure you don't go all Hulk on me and go like 'I HATED EVERYTHING! ERGWERKHGWKREHG!' I mean, if that's okay with you. Next chapter, I learn to live in a whole new dimension! YAY. Sounds fun, huh? Well.. IT'S NOT! Well, not bad either, but what ever.**

**See you next time! Make good decisions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. It's barely over a month! I am so sorry. Things have been going on lately and didn't have a lot of time to write. The thing that makes me mad is that this is so much shorter than the first chapter. The idea of this chapter was for me to move into Ponyville and live a new life, but I had to improvise so whoever was following and what not didn't think I gave up this easy. Trust me though, this chapter is very important. There's a couple of clues in this chapter that deals with future chapters and I'm very excited!**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 2

A New Life

* * *

Darkness everywhere. I didn't even know it could get this dark. It's ridiculous! It was swallowing me up. There was a bright light. I started running to it.

"Oh, joy! Already going to heaven!" I said sarcastically. I finally got to it and the light was bigger than I thought. I stepped through it and I was somehow in another room. It was hot, but cold at the same time. The room was huge, a big circle room with bright light. I saw someone standing, my vision got blurry so I couldn't tell what he was wearing.

The whole room shattered like glass into a ton of small pieces and I fell into another room. It was black, but just as bright in the other room. Odd. I didn't feel any glass raining down from the previous room, but the guy fell with me, but he fell slower than me. As he was falling, he slowed down and while he was slowing down, he morphed into a pony.

The second the made eye contact with me he opened his mouth, but no noise was coming out of him. Instead a scream of a woman saying 'Oh! No!' came from behind me. I turned and felt like I was falling. The odd pony wasn't there. I opened my mouth to scream but no noise came out. I closed my mouth because there was no use and just kept falling. Waiting. I heard voices, still falling.

"There... problem."

"What... it?"

"...human...close... dying."

"Where... doctors?"

"Scared... don't...what..."

There were two women. After a few seconds there was a new voice. Male.

"Don't... wont die... future..."

"...save him?"

"What... your name?"

There was laughter.

"...find... soon!"

I suddenly felt warm and peaceful. There was bright lights of the colors of the rainbow flashing simultaneously. It only lasted for a few seconds. Oh, well! Waking up.

"Oh, good. You're waking up!" Said one of the women. As I was opening my eyes, I realized I couldn't see.

"My glasses. Where are they?" I asked turning to the person to my left.

'My eyes are getting worse, that person looks blue.'

"Here you go. We took 'em off of you before we laid you down in bed." The blue person said as she gave me my glasses back. As I put them on, I was surprised. Not much for some reason.

"I see you are a bit shocked. Am I right?" I nodded a little.

"Well, so are we. You were supposed to wake up month's later, but something happened. I'll tell you later."

"OK Celestia." I said, smiling at their faces.

"Look at me. I'm human, from Earth." I said, still smiling.

"Well, that makes more sense now. We thought you were some alien from Gallefrey." Luna said.

"Like the Doctor." I said.

"You know him too?"

"Not personally."

* * *

"I guess you're the chosen one?" Celestia asked. I looked at her funny, then I remembered the Airlock Race. I nodded. Celestia looked at me angrily.

"We were promised the chosen one five thousand nine hundred and ninety-two years ago!"

"Well, the Airlock Race travels through time."

"And?" Celestia asked without patients.

"So does the Doctor." I said.

"Sorry, your argument is invalid. He fixed that a long time ago. Anyways... time for your training. We'll teach you how to fly and use magic." Celestia said cheerfully, but I was terrified.

"How the hell am I going to use magic or fly if I don't have a horn or wings!" I screamed.

"Oh, that's right. Follow Luna. Luna, take him to your room." Celestia said. I looked at her funny.

"Why do we need to be in her room." I asked.

"She'll explain everything. For now I need to contact an old friend, who is blacksmith."

* * *

We walked out of the hospital area of the castle and into a cool looking tower. We went in and groaned. There was a spiral staircase all the way to the top. It's gonna be a while. After a few minutes, we finally got to the top and I just crashed near the stairs. Luna turned around.

"You alright, Kevin?"

"No. We need to go back. I think I left my spine halfway." Luna giggled at this.

"So, this is your room?" I asked. It was literally a white room in the shape of a circle.

"What? No, no. It's a transporter. It'll carry us to my room when I tell it to." Luna said, smiling.

"You mean there's more?" I asked.

"No. Don't worry. It'll take us right to my room." She said right we were transported.

"Alright. The reason we need to go to my room is because we need privacy and need to be high up." Luna explained.

"We need to be high up is so you can get your wings. We need privacy for you to turn into a pony." Luna continued. Her horn glowed and she closed her eyes to concentrate. I started to see stars, then I felt sick. I passed out once more.

I woke up with a slap.

"You really need to stop blacking out and what not." Luna said as she gave my a mirror that showed my whole body. I had green eyes and brown glasses, a bright red coat and hair and a tail that where blonde. As I stretched out my wings, it felt amazing. Almost like I haven't stretched them in years.

"Well, I guess this is my new life." I said staring at myself.

"Wait, how do I use magic?"

* * *

**See! Told you! Very important. You will catch up with the clue in a few chapter, but if you already figured it out, you are creepy because the idea is written on paper, in my house, in a drawer. And to know what it is, you had to have known where I live and have dug through my clothes. What did I say before?**

**Make good decisions! See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the second time I uploaded a chapter in the last 24 hours. I felt that the last chapter was a bit short, so I decided to work on this chapter all day just because of that reason. It's just a basic chapter, where the story grows even more with more clues and what not. I hope you enjoy. Oh! I forgot, MLP is not own by me!**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 3

Kevin Reborn

* * *

"Oh, don't worry Kevin, Celestia will tell you when you are ready." Luna said. She's been pacing her room back and fourth. Waiting for her sister to tell when. I was staring at the window now. I was used to looking like a pony, no, a pegasus. Her room was miles away from the castle because I could see it. It was nearly a speck in the horizon.

"Where exactly are we at?" I asked staring at the fields, it had a few yellow flowers here and there and the field looked like a green ocean when the wind picked up.

"We are in the Green Desert. The room we are in is literally floating and invisible unless your inside." Luna explained.

"Why is it called a desert?" I asked turning to Luna.

"My idea, Celestia gave me this place to live in for protection ever since we were promised help all those years ago." Luna closed her eyes.

"My sister is ready." She said and closed her eyes once more and I braced myself. I don't know how this kind of transportation will affect me. I looked around and we were instantly in front of Celestia. She looked at me funny.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah! I am." I said smiling. I looked around and saw a big gold chest.

"Hey, I didn't see that there."

"That's because you don't pay attention." Celestia said. I looked at her funny.

"Just kidding, the blacksmith made a couple of things for you." She said as she was opening the chest. There was a bright light. I looked in and saw the Elements of Harmony. Then, the bottom of the chest flew up with the Elements on it and the chest was deeper. It reminded me of The Goblet of Fire where the real Moody was trapped. Except it wasn't that deep. There was a ring that could fit a hoof and a watch. The ring had white edges, the inside of the ring was yellow and the outside of the ring, between the white edges, was a ruby that went all the way around it.

I picked up the watch and put it on my left hoof and then the ruby ring on my right. As I put the ring on, there was a surge of power running through my veins. I didn't feel it, I just kind of knew it was there.

"Well, then... wait, what the heck?" I asked.

"Kevin. You are a very lucky pegasus, you know how to use magic with only a ring and NO training. Yet, there's still much to learn, but I'll teach you that later. That ring should also let you fly easier too." Celestia said as she slid a boulder to me with magic. I knew what she wanted me to do, so I lifted the boulder with magic. The ruby ring glowed red and it sparked. I lowered the boulder slowly so I didn't ruin the castle floor. The boulder exploded and Celestia looked at me angrily. I lifted my hooves in defense. Luna started laughing hysterically. We both looked at her and she was still laughing. But she teleported somewhere else.

"Here you go, Kevin. It's a train ticket. Since it was given to you by me, nobody can touch it. I has a magic thing about DNA, only you and I can touch it. If the conductor tells you to give him a ticket, just show him." Celestia explained.

"What happens if somebody else touches it?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but don't test it."

"How can you not know? Didn't you make it?"

"My mother made the tickets. She never touched them because she had to give them to me when I became Princess. She is the only one that know how to make them, and she finished her last one right before she died. That was also the year we were promised you, Kevin." Are you ready to go to Ponyville?"

"Heck yes!" I said jumping excitedly.

* * *

As I got to the train station, the train was just over the horizon and the sun finally fell and the moon raised shortly after. I looked up. I always loved the stars, even when the temperature was just right.

"Wow, it's not so different like on Earth, just more beautiful and brighter." I said out loud. I figured no one was around, but I was wrong.

"So, your from Earth?" I heard a voice behind me. I jumped a little and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she was butter yellow with a light pink mane.

"You're Fluttershy!" I said, smiling.

"Why aren't you shy? You're usually are." I said confused.

"The Princess told me the chosen one was finally here and I saw you running out of the castle when I was talking to an old friend who is a guard there. You almost hit me." She said.

"Oh! I so sorry about that. I was really excited to start a new life here, since I have to anyways." I said looking back up.

"Do you miss Earth?" Fluttershy asked as we walked into the train for Ponyville, showing the conductor our tickets. We sat down and she sat down right next to me.

"Yeah, a bit, but if I have to save a world, I'd do it because it's the right thing." I said looking out the window. I was about to fall asleep, but something rapped around me. I looked and saw that Fluttershy was hugging me.

"What's this for?" I asked. She let go of me.

"I'm sure my best friends and I are going to be best friends with you." She said softly. I smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you. So, how long till we get home?" I asked. She smiled.

"You're already calling it home! We'll be there by the time the moon is barely setting." she said.

"Oh, OK. Goodnight." I said as I fell asleep. Fluttershy stared at Kevin for awhile.

"Goodnight." Fluttershy whispered as she thought, 'Wonder how Apple Jack will react when Kevin returns.

* * *

I had another weird dream.

I was in the Green Desert and there where two ponies. They both looked the same, green hair with a small beard, a red coat and green eyes, they were also wearing a white cape, but one of them looked a bit older. They were both arguing. It might have been my dream, but I wasn't in it, which scared me because they both looked directly at me and when they did, the older one grinned and turned to the younger one, which looked at me with hatred. As I woke up, I heard a voice say, "Remember the poem!"

* * *

"Kevin, are you alright?" I heard Fluttershy.

"I... Ur... yeah. Yes, I am." I stuttered.

"Well, tell me about it." she said.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." I said.

"OK. Anyway, we are close to Ponyville. Just a couple of minutes." Right when she said that, my excitement grew even more. Just enough that I screamed.

"Why are you yelling?" Fluttershy giggled.

"I really don't know." I laughed.

After a few minutes the train finally stopped. As I looked out, I saw Fluttershy's other friends; Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and of course, Applejack. As we stepped out side, Fluttershy was instantly surrounded.

"So how's your friend? Is he all right?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, is he doing fine? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?" asked Pinkie.

"Calm down, Pinkie. How is he Fluttershy?" Asked Applejack

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" asked Rainbow Dash, smiling. Fluttershy blushed. Rainbow saw me.

"Hey who are you?" Rainbow asked. Everyone turned and looked at me. Rainbow started laughing.

"No. Wait, wait, wait. THIS is your boyfriend. Am I right... uh..."

"Kevin, and no, I'm not her boyfriend." Rainbow's smile faded. As I looked around the rest of the ponies, I saw Twilight's and Applejack's face, they had shock.

"Your the one who blacked out in my home. We took you to Canterlot, but you looked different before." Applejack said.

"Kevin? Kevin Douglas, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Everybody gasped.

"Where have you been all these years?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you waited how long? Some 5,992. Well, tell you what. I'm only 15, almost 16. The Airlock Race was right on time. Equestria didn't need me until now." I said.

"So, you saw the Airlock Race? How are they." Twilight asked. I sighed.

"The last one told me about me being the chosen one right before he died."

"Oh."

"Well, welcome to Ponyville! I hope you have lots of fun and I know how to start your new life!" Pinkie said.

"With a party?" I asked.

"YES!" that was the last time I saw the Pink Blur. Well, until tonight.

"How long does she keep her party going?" I asked Applejack.

"Depends." she said smiling.

"Well I hope it doesn't last too long. I'm kind of wore out."

"And you don't have a place to live, yet." Rainbow said.

"He can live with me, if you want." Fluttershy said.

"Or, me." Rainbow said.

"If you can fly." she coughed.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That depends." Rainbow smiled.

"Tomorrow." I said.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**MLP is not owned by me. Just say'n. Anyway, I got my wish, uploading twice a week. It won't always be like this. I also have a feeling that most of my chapters will be this long. It kind of sucks, I know, but in the end, I hope it was worth it. I think one of the reasons is because I want this story to be as long as it can. Another reason is that I don't want to give out too many information on anything. Plus, some of the stuff in this story will be connected in the second story I will make after this. I'm very excited too. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 4

Making the First Move

* * *

After thinking of who to live with, I decided to live with Applejack, we went around Ponyville, just so I know where everything is. It's so much bigger than I imagined. While walking around, I met a bunch of others like the Cutie Mark Crusaders, don't even get me started on those three either. I also saw my favorite two, Octavia and Vinyl. I like those two because I love music.

"Oh, look at that, Kevin! I think you would look good in that!" I heard Applejack say. I turned to see what she was looking at. There was a big window to see inside and there was a pinstripe shirt.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"As Applejack looked at the price tag she gasped.

"1,000 bits!"

"Well, that's a lot. How can I get that if I don't have a job?" I asked.

"Do you really want a job? I mean we can all buy it for you." Twilight said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Back on Earth, was was looking for a job I could do during the summer." I said.

"Well, alright." Twilight said.

"Do any of you have some kind of job Kevin can do?" they all shook their heads.

"Well, OK! That's fine." I looked at Twilight with confusion.

"You can help Spike."

'OH.'

Well I found a place to live and a job, now we just need to wait for the party. I went with Applejack since everyone else needed to do something.

* * *

'Well, well, well. The punk, in only a few hours, made friends with the Elements of Harmony and already started a living in Ponyville.' Thought a mysterious pony, watching over a handmade Cauldreye. The mysterious pony turned it off with magic and turned to the old blacksmith.

"So what did you say the Cauldreye does?"

"Watches over a certain pony you're thinking about without him or her noticing in anyway." the blacksmith explained.

"How do you survive living alone, deep in the Everfree Forest." the mysterious pony asked.

"I studied for years and years. Why?" the blacksmith was very curious.

"Well, blacksmith, did you learn how to survive THIS!" the mysterious pony yelled as he spawned weird looking parasprites. They surrounded the blacksmith. They were the same size, but there wings were yellow, there eyes had white pupils and they had spines on their backs.

"W- what the hell are they!?" the blacksmith asked.

"Oh? So you didn't learn about these?"

"What? No! What are you doing?"

"I got all I need, the Cauldreye! By the way, these little creations are called flesh eating parasprites." the mysterious pony explained. As he walked out, he heard the blacksmith screaming as the parasprites feasted on him.

"The screaming stopped. Better get rid of the evidence before anyone finds out and the parasprites escape. We don't want any 'accidents' to happen to anyone else, now do we!" He said as he turned to someone spying. The pony then turned around screaming. The mysterious pony quickly turned on the Cauldreye and looked thought of the pony that was spying. All of a sudden, the pony exploded into ash and he turned off the Cauldreye.

"Like I said, we don't need anymore accidentals." He said while the blacksmith's house blew up into ash.

* * *

It was finally time for the party so me and Applejack went together. The closer we got to Sugarcube Corner, the music got louder. As we got in, we were attacked by the Pink Blur!

"Sorry we started the party a little early. You aren't mad are you, Kevin?" Pinkie asked.

"What? No, no. I'm not, Pinkie. It's alright." I said, smiling. Pinkie's smile got so wide, I thought her head was going to pop. A little a after the party actually started full swing, Twilight came up to me.

"Here you go, we got a couple of presents." She said, handing me two boxes. I picked up the small one and ripped it open. It was a book. As I opened it, there wasn't any words.

"Oh, a journal. Awesome."

"You like it?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." I said. Twilight smiled.

"Good, I hope you use it a lot. Your welcome." Twilight said.

"Here's the other." I ripped it opened and there was a box. I opened the box and smiled.

"I told you guy's I could buy it myself when I saved enough from my job." I said.

"No we didn't buy it. Rarity made it herself." Sweetie Belle said as she walked from behind me.

"I even helped! Didn't I, Rarity." Rarity giggled.

"Yes, you did, Sweetie Belle, and I must say, your getting better at that too." Sweetie Belle smiled and just walked off to the rest of her friends.

"Well, Kevin, try it on." Rainbow Dash said. So I did and I was surprised.

"How did you know my size." I asked.

"Well, I asked an old friend of mine to ask you, but she said that something's up in the Everfree Forest, so she ran in. I haven't seen her since, and I'm a bit worried... anyway, I just had to guess. A bad idea, but I can see it worked." Rarity said.

"Thanks, both of you." I said. Twilight and Rarity nodded.

"Anyway! Let's get cake and what not!

* * *

I walked home with Applejack, it was midnight and nearly everybody got sick with eating too much. Rainbow Dash wasn't very lucky, after the way she was eating, I don't think we can race tomorrow.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, GOD!" I said, hopping onto a bed I made, surprisingly comfortable, before the party. It was in Applejack's room.

"Kevin, shh!" The rest of my family would like to sleep." Applejack said. I just smiled.

"Good night, Applejack." I said.

"Night, Kevin."

* * *

After having a peaceful dream, I woke up with Applejack screaming.

Be careful what you hear.

* * *

**And now our secret enemy has a weapon. Why didn't he just kill me right then? Well, why not, he loves challenges! He's a creepy little thing ain't he? Anyway, I hoped you like it. You must because you just finished chapter 4, unless your that board. **

**Make good decisions! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have a ****YouTube channel. It was called RandomBlindPony, but they gave us YouTubers to change our name. Mine is now The Christian Brony. Yay! Spaces. You can check it out if you want, I'm not forcing you. I will say I'm not the most popular YouTuber, but it's nice to know that some has watched my videos. Any way, back to the story. Now I have all the time in the world to write this FanFic! MLP is not owned by me, It's owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 5

Celesta's Meeting

* * *

"Applejack? You all right?!" I asked as I walked to her. Applejack woke up and yawned while stretching.

"Why did ya wake me up?" Applejack asked angrily.

"Well, you did kinda yell and woke the whole family up." I said as I turned around to see Granny Smith.

"I screamed?"

"Yeah, you did." Applebloom said.

"Eyup."

"Whoops, sorry." Applejack said, blushing.

"Alright, all of ya! Get back to bed." Granny Smith said.

* * *

We all went to bed. I had another dream. It was that same pony with the white cape. He looked much older than he did.

"Kevin, listen here. My spirit is dying and I won't be with you to help. I won't be able to see you again, but you'll be seeing me. Now before we go, I need to tell you something. Now, you've been through some of the poem has said. Be careful what you see and be careful what you hear. There are four things, but you just need to be careful what you say. Someone has already finished the other, be careful where you go. Oh! Just be the best dad you can be. You won't understand now, but just wait."

* * *

I woke up, I felt so much more rested than the last few nights. Where am I working again? Oh , yeah! Helping Spike. (**I legit forgot, I haven't wrote in a while).** I looked out the window. The sun was just rising. I put on my shirt and walked down stairs. I started smelling something good. I wasn't bacon because, well, there ponies. It smelled like toast and I started thinking.

"When was the last time I ate?" I asked loudly. The Apple family gave me weird looks, while I was thinking and just standing there.

"Oh, at the party!" I said finally. My stomach started to growl.

"Do you have toast?" I asked and started blushing when I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"I don't remember you having company with you, Kevin." Granny Smith said. I turned around and saw a pony. She had a messy red mane and her tail had two different red colors, it was darker on the tips. She had a black coat and she was an alicorn. Another thing I realized she had gray eyes and sharp teeth, except these were more clean and shiny. Granny Smith stood up quickly.

"Kevin! Get away from her. NOW!" I did what she said and Granny Smith got in the alicorn's face.

"What are you doing here? Revenge?" Granny Smith asked angrily. The alicorn laughed. It wasn't loud, but it made me cringe, like the others, but Granny just stood there, glaring.

"You know me well enough that I don't like repeating myself. So, what are-"

"What am I doing here?" her voice was just horrible enough like her laugh.

"What am I doing here? You should know." She said. Granny then glanced at me.

"Why?" Granny asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to harm. I am, after all, an allusion. Since Fade isn't going to his job fast enough, I might as well give you a message." Granny looked at me, then face the alicorn and nodded. I felt my face turn white. The alicorn walked to me and everybody got behind me, even Big Mac. Granny just stood where she was, looking at a wall.

"Well, It was going to happen, eventually, meeting you face to face." I looked at her confusingly.

"Oh, you'll know when that happens. If you ever live against Fade."

"Who's Fade?" I asked.

"The one who has caused small chaos. So small that you only notice when you really pay attention. He's the one who sent you here, he was trying to turn you into a pony, but something or somebody destroyed the energy balls." Applejack gasped.

"Applejack? What's wrong?" I asked, turning my head, but not not my eyes to her.

"I was the one who broke those balls. I was just trying to help, I thought there was some ponies in there in pain."

"Well, even if you didn't break them, It wouldn't matter. Would it?" The alicorn laughed. This time, it was loud, very loud.

"Oh! I doubt that! That just made him weaker, and Fade even stronger. Kevin, you poor man." the alicorn chuckled. She waved and disappeared. Granny Smith sighed.

"Granny? Who was that?" Applebloom asked.

"I'll explain later. We're about to have company." Granny Smith said and a knock came from the door. I opened the door and saw Celestia. I made room for her to come in and after she came in, Twilight and the rest of her friends came in. They were all wearing the Element of Harmony. Rainbow Dash tossed Applejack her's.

"Kevin, you left your watch in my castle because you were excited to be going to Ponyville." Celestia said giving me the watch. Celestia looked sad.

"Celestia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think that will be his last creation."

"Why? Is he dying?"

"No. Vanished, hopefully. We looked to find him, but his house was burned down, just ash very where and a pile of parasprite bones, but not the kind that I saw in Ponyville that one time." Twilight blushed, but shook it off.

"What kind" Twilight asked.

"No clue. Any way, that's just part of why I'm here. You see. There is a threat going around. Small chaos, you seem to only see it if you pay attention." Celestia said. I glanced and Granny Smith, but she shook her head, glaring. I nodded and turned back to Celestia.

"It's not Discord, because these reports happened before his soul disappeared from the statue."

"Wait, I thought he turned good." I said.

"He is good, but we did turned his soul into a copy statue to protect him, look how that worked out." Twilight explained.

"So his body is around, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but that disappeared to." Celestia said.

"Well, things got from bad to worse to fucking unbelievable!" I said, thinking.

* * *

Oh, my GOD! NO! How did they find the damn evidence, I could have sworn I got rid of it completely!" Fade screamed.

"Well then, I think I need to be more dangerous. Am I right, Discord?!"

"Y-yes." Discord said, looking through the Cauldreye. It was looking at the next destination. Not to cause chaos, no, to build an army.

* * *

**Yep, there you go. Like I said, I think this is how long most of my chapters will be. Sorry if you hate that, but I think I'll be better in the future.**

**Any ways, see ya later and make good decisions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh! So much stuff happened at once, I didn't have time to write. It's a disease called laziness, sometimes. So! This is chapter 6 so, woo hoo... I don't own MLP.**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 6

Reunions

* * *

**BACK ON EARTH**

"Oh, God. Where's Kevin?" Mom asked for the millionth time. Dad sighed.

"Has the prophecy come true? I can't contact the Airlock Lord at all and you know what Celestia said."

"I-I know. But, for God's sake. Can't they have told us he's there?"

"Yes, they should of." Dad said as a bright yellow light blinded them. As they opened there eyes they saw Celestia and another pony they never saw. It was a red pegasus.

"Hello!" The pegasus said. Mom and Dad just turned to each other, shocked.

* * *

**IN EQUESTRIA**

Celestia was walking back and forth.

"What are you thinking, Celestia?" I asked.

"Hmm. I'm thinking of taking you with me to your home." Celestia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh! Can I come with! I wanna see-"

"NO! Rainbow Dash, you two must not meet again!" Celestia said. I grumbled something remembering My Little Dashie.

"What was that, Kevin?" Celestia glared at me.

"Oh, it's nothing." Celestia knew I was lying and just rolled her eyes.

"I guess you've read the story, yes?" Celestia asked. I just nodded.

"Hmm. Anyway, Kevin. Grab one of my wings." I did what she said and there was a bright light. I closed my eyes and then realized we stopped. I opened my eyes and I will never believe what I saw. My parents!

"Hello!" I said. They looked shocked as they looked at each other in disbelieve.

"Son, is that you?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I said as I walked to them. Mom was the first to hug me. Figures.

"There you are, we were worried about you." Mom said.

"So how long have I been gone on Earth." I asked.

"Well, Equestria days are just like Earth days, but-" Mom instantly shut up, realizing what she said. She thought I didn't notice, but she forgets, I notice a lot of things.

"How would you know that?" I asked. Dad looked at Celestia.

"Son, your mother and I were both in the right place at the wrong time. Some creature came running right at us saying something about you saving the worlds and he was going to prevent it. That happened two years before you were born." Dad explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you know about Equestria." I said.

"Kevin, I took them to Equestria for only a few days." Celestia said.

"And?" I was growing impatient.

"You can only be sent to Equestria if your blood has Equestrian, and since your Dad has it, it came from his side. You where the lucky one to get the blood past to you." Mom said.

"Did you go, mom?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you become a pony?"

"Marriage." Celestia said.

"So, Celestia. What do ya need?" Dad asked.

"Are you aware of your son's prophecy?" Celestia asked. Both nodded.

"OK! That's all. Ready to go Kevin?"

"Well, hold on. There's more to the prophecy isn't there?" I asked. Celestia sighed.

"Yes, it won't be easy to defeat Fade, but when you do, this battle won't be over, there's still a ton of villains. Especially since they are building an army. Even so, the fight between you and Fade's boss, the chances of surviving her will be slim to none." Celestia explained. Mom grabbed and pulled me back.

"Is there another way. He can't go." Mom said. I pushed her away.

"Mom! Listen to me I have to do this. Keep me here and say goodbye, or let me go so I can save both worlds." I said. Celestia looked at me funny.

"Who said Earth would be in danger?" Celestia asked.

"You see, I've been having these dreams where this pony was telling me this stuff, he's been sort of helping, but he has disappeared. He said he would and he has." I said. Celestia's horn glowed and a small light hit my forehead.

* * *

There was a dirty red unicorn with a white cape. His eyes were closed and in front of him was Kevin.

"Kevin, I have bad news. Equestria AND Earth is in danger. They are building an army and if Equestria goes down, so will Earth."

"Why?" Kevin said.

"Because there connected. Now this will be the last time I ever see you like this. Now before I go to where I finally rest, I must meet somebody." The unicorn said. Kevin's image faded away.

"Hello, Celestia. Fancy meeting you here." The unicorn said.

"You must be Fade." Celestia said.

"Yeah." He said as he stood up and turned around. He glowed and it faded, another pony took his place.

"This is what I looked like before I turned evil." He had the same white cape, but his body changed. His green hair was lighter, he had baby blue eyes, and his coat was golden brown. He smiled, then laughed.

"Oh! It's been years since I've felt like this! It's time for me to go where I belong. Bye! Oh, you might wanna get out of Kevin's head. They're calling for you!"

* * *

"Celestia? You all right" I asked.

"Oh, um yes. You ready to go?" Celestia said.

"Um, Celestia? Aren't, you forgetting something." Mom asked.

"Hmm? Yes, Kevin. You love adventures, don't you?"

"Yes, but just living in Ponyville is an adventure." I said. My parents and Celestia laughed.

"Well, yes, but you are going farther, more into Equestria and may be beyond Equestria in this quest you must complete." Celestia said.

"Go on." I said.

"This is the Belt of the Old Elements. You see, when Luna and I were just a little filly, our parents had the very original Elements and they were very hard to come across, let alone controlling them. They were weapons of war, that's why they are just called the Old Elements, not the Elements of Harmony. That's when Luna and I hid them after both our parents died and when the war was over. Since another war is approaching, we need you to gather them, with the help of the Elements of Harmony. I've already told Twilight and she is explaining to Applejack. Now let's go." Celestia explained.

"Now, wait a minute, Celestia. Kevin, good luck and be careful. You'll be a hero, even if nobody will know." Mom said. I smiled and looked at Dad. He was deep in thought.

"Son, do you have a girlfriend yet?" I blushed, hard. They couldn't tell though. Thank God for my red coat.

"N-no, I don't. Why would I date a pony? I'm human, that'll be too weird." I said.

"Kevin, you are not human. Not anymore. You cannot become human again." Celestia said. I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It has something to do with your prophecy." Celestia said. That's when I remembered, the poem. 'Daddies never crumble in a day'.

"Oh, God! That means I have to-"

"Yes."

"And then I have to-"

"Yes."

"Oh, God. Help me. Now I really need you." I said. Dad just laughed and Mom tried not to laugh, but I knew she wanted to. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed Celestia's wing.

"Bye guys, I wont miss you. I said in a sarcastic tone.

That will be the last time I saw them in a while.

* * *

**That's chapter six for you. You know what? I really thought this would be the longest chapter, but it's not. Darn it! Oh well!**

**See ya later and make good decisions, especially during summer, but I think ya'll are doing alright, where I live we usually have hundreds of ATV accidents, but it's now June and we only had three, so far and what I know of. Congraduations! (Misspelled, not by accident!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I turned 16 two days ago. The past few days were crazy. We went to a friends house, the day after that it was Father's Day, then after that, it was my birthday. I'll get more into it at the end. Just read.**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 7

Everfree Forest

* * *

After I went back to Ponyville, Applejack and I went home and into bed. We needed rest for tomorrow. The rest have told there other friends and their families about whats coming up. I've also been thinking about what Dad said. Well, thinking about girls was one thing, but thinking about mares is another! I mean, right now it's pretty weird and what not.

I woke up, it was 4:00 am. I realized Applejack wasn't there. I got up and put my shirt on and walked on to Ponyville to find her. I went to Rarity's and walked in. She wasn't there. I saw her cat, the one I can't remember her name.

"Do you know where Rarity is?" I asked. The cat just went to sleep.

"Typical." Cats can't talk, nor dogs, but dragons and cows can. I went to Twilight's. I knocked on the door and a very tired Spike answered.

"What do ya want?" He asked angrily, obviously from lack of sleep.

"Is Twilight here?" I asked.

"Oh! Kevin, it's you. I didn't know. Well, Twilight is not here, she went with Applejack to Pinkie's place about something.

"Awesome! Thanks." Spike closed the door and he must have fallen asleep right there, because I heard snoring. Aw, well. Let's go.

As I walked to Sugar Cube Corner, I noticed the lights were out. I walked in and it was dark. I turned on the lights, not easily, and all of a sudden, I was surprised.

"Surprise!" the main six yelled. I screamed a little.

"Why didn't you tell us it was you're birthday a couple of days ago?" asked Pinkie. I did a facehoofed.

"I'm really not sure, may be the fact that I'm now a pony and I have a prophesy on my shoulders and I actually did forget my birthday." I said.

"Well, Pinkie didn't throw a party since we have to get going. Sorry." Twilight said with a frown, Pinkie had tears in her eyes.

"Kevin, I'm sorry too." she said.

"No, don't cry. It's alright. Besides, Twilight is right we need to go. I also hate seeing others cry." Pinkie's expression changed right then, she was smiling so big, I thought her face would break. Then I started thinking about what Dad said again, they just pop out of nowhere! Well, since my body has changed, so has my mind. It's now mares and since I'm traveling with six of them, well, crap. This is going to be a fun adventure, isn't it?

"Kevin, is everything alright? You seem flustered about something." Rarity said, everyone else looked at me, thank God for my red coat.

"I... um, yes. Everything... is alright. Well then, are we, uh, ready for, you know?" I asked, trying not to sweat. Everyone looked at each other then looked at me and nodded. I sighed.

"Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew out. I grabbed her with my magic.

'Gee, I'm glad she didn't give me a staff, too much to carry, yes, the ring is so much easier to handle...' I thought.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We don't know where to start." I said. Spike suddenly ran too me.

"Kevin, this is from Celestia." Spike said. I took it and opened and examined it.

"Well, speak of the Devil, it a map!" I said turning it over so the others can see.

"Oh, Kevin she said this is for you and only you." Spike said giving me a folded piece of paper.

"Alright, I'll read it later." I said as I put it in my shirt pocket. Spike left and Celestia was nice enough to tell us exactly where the Old Elements were.

"It says the closest Element is past Everfree Forest, ready?" I asked. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all nodded, Rarity and Fluttershy shook their heads.

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

We got to Everfree Forest and it seems to be a bit more scary looking than it did before, I guess that's my instincts changing to, turning into a pony.

"Yahoo! Let's go!" Pinkie said as she went ahead. I looked at the others.

"Has she ever said 'yahoo' before?" I asked. They all just shook there head. Oh, well.

A few hours have past and we where already half way there. Rarity's been whining ever since.

"Are we there yet?"

"Were closer every second, now... What was that?" I said as I heard a large noise to the left of me.

"Oh, crap! Run!" Twilight yelled as she started running to where we where heading. Everyone was ahead of me, I wanted to see what is was, then a giant scorpion came out of the bushes, it was bigger than me. The bushes it came out where not even two feet high.

"Sometimes I just hate cartoon logic..." I said as I turned around and ran to where Twilight was at. The scorpion was right on my heels and it was trying to hit me with it's tail, it missed, but I tripped and fell. As I hit the ground, the ground cave in and I fell a little more. I hit the ground and laid there. I got up and looked at my surroundings to see if I could get out.

"Good. I didn't pass out. Again. Here comes the headache though." I said out loud. I heard the scorpion stop at the hole and it looked down. Then, it made a soft hiss. After that, the hole was filling up with small scorpions, surrounding me.

"Of course." I said. I heard Applejack calling my name, or that was just me. Nope, it was Applejack. I saw her buck the large scorpion and the smaller ones turned and went up the hole to protect the big one. Then I felt like an idiot, I can use magic. My ring glowed yellow and beams of magic hit the smaller scorpions and they flew off the other way into the sky. The big scorpion pinned Applejack down and I thought quickly, but not quickly enough, as the magic hit the scorpion, it's stinger scraped Applejack right near her neck. It didn't sting her but just a scrape can give out poison.

"Applejack, get on my back. I'll carry you." I said.

"No, I can get up my self." Applejack said as she got up, she almost fell, but I caught her.

"Sure, you can get up, but can you even walk by yourself?" I asked.

"No."

"Then, get on my back." I said. She did and started walking. Man, she's lighter than I thought. After an hour of walking, I finally found Twilight and the rest.

"We almost there?" I asked.

"I don't know. What happened to Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"It's uh... my fault." I said, looking down.

"You hurt her?" Rainbow Dash said, getting in my face.

"No, curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to see what we where running from. I fell in a hole and Applejack sort of saved me, then, the scorpion held her down and before the scorpion stung her, I hit it with magic, but it's stinger scratched her." I explained.

"Oh, I have a map." I said as I got it out of my pocket.

"Aren't you even sorry for what you did?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, but now is not the time for that, she needs a hospital and the closest one is... two hours away and of course, it's getting dark. God knows how more dangerous this forest is at that time." I said.

"I'll be back." Rainbow Dash said as she flew off.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"Who knows." Twilight said. Twenty minutes later, Rainbow Dash is flying back with other pegusi. Behind them was a large wagon. They landed near us and the sun was now just going out. It was pitch dark. Then, my ring glowed yellow, giving us light.

"Let there be light." I said.

"Get on, and lets go." Rainbow Dash said. We all got on and I laid Applejack down on a bench.

'Now is not the time to look at that letter.' I thought as I watched Applejack. It's been an hour and we saw city lights in the horizon.

"How come it took a few minutes for you to get help, but it takes us an hour to go back?" I asked Rainbow Dash. She just shrugged.

Ah, well.

* * *

**And the adventure continues! Ugh, I really wish I could upload once a week, but I never know whats coming up most of the time. Any way, back to what I was saying. At Father's Day, Dad and I got presents because we were going somewhere for my birthday. He got a new belt and wallet, and a book and a mat that says Happy, Happy, Happy. You, know, Duck Dynasty. I got a key chain that was a voodoo doll which was a pirate from my youngest sister and my oldest sister gave me a Minecraft shirt and a Doctor Who poster. On my birthday, Dad and I woke up in four in the morning. I'm getting my driver's license this year, so Dad let me drive all the way to St. Louis. It's really just a four hour drive from where I live, but still. I also forgot it's four hours and made a CD with only 17 songs. That'll be an hour long. **

**Any way, see ya and make GOOD ****decisions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again! It's time for the next chapter and I must say that first review, it sure was fun reading, not. Seriously what the hell was that! That's really weird. Oh, well. The internet is full of creeps like that. Might as well live through it. But, still. My God! What was that guy thinking? What ever it was, I looked up the people he "used" and I must say, that was pretty messed up. Just saying. Any way, the rest of you, continue reading!**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 8

Jag Mountain

* * *

When we got to the city, we got a hospital and they immediately took Applejack in. We all had to be in the waiting room. Everyone was asleep, not me. It was my fault she was in there, stupid curiosity. I wonder if there's a way to control that.

'Where are we at?' I thought as I took the map. I found it. I found a pen on the counter and drew a line from Ponyville, through Everfree, to this city, Stonework. I looked where Celestia said where the first Element was. It's apparently on top of a mountain, a mile away from this city, we also passed it. We couldn't see it. It got nearly pitch black.

'I guess it's time to read that note that Celestia wrote me.' I took it out of my pocket and looked around before I unfolded it. I still was unsure and went into the restroom. Thank God it's door can lock. So, I locked the door and finally unfolded.

"_Dear, Kevin._

_I'm sure by now the time you read this, your human mind has been turning into pony instincts, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I have a feeling you've been thinking about what your father has said and probably wondering what to do. Now, it's not my decision, but you should ask Applejack out. Kevin, good luck._

_-Princess Celestia." _

'DO WHAT!?' I nearly screamed, is she serious? I mean there is a good chance Applejack is going to say no. It's my fault she in the position she's in. God, it's finally time I'm getting tired, what time is it? I looked at my watch.

'Oh, joy! Only four hours for sleep.' I thought. I guess some things never change when you've turned into a pony. I folded the piece of paper and went out to the hallway where the hospital kept dorms. The hospitals here where kind of like a hotel, good. I hope all hospitals we pass will have something like this.

* * *

I woke up and the sun was fully up, it was 11 in the morning so I got up and went out to the waiting room. Everyone was up.

"How's Applejack?" I asked.

"We don't know, the nurse or doctor never came out. Still, I'm sure it's nothing too serious, she was just scraped." Twilight said.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I mean, how you get attacked."

"My curiosity, it happens a lot. Sometimes it's a good thing." I said.

"And how is that a good thing?" Rainbow Dash said, getting in my face. I hate when people do that.

"Well, if it wasn't for it, I wouldn't be here, helping you guys to find these Old Elements to stop the evil in Equestria." I said. The doors opened and Applejack walked out. Her friends ran to her, surrounding Applejack. I turned and walked to the window, staring outside.

"Crap." I breathed.

'How am I going to do this. Apologizing is the easy part, the other part has to be timed just right...' I thought, thinking about the letter. My thinking was interrupted by a tap on my shoulders. I turned around, it was Applejack.

"Kevin? It's OK, I forgive you, so don't worry that I will hate you." Applejack said. All I could do was hug her and saying sorry over and over. I could probably take her somewhere for the trouble she went through to save me.

"So are we all ready to find the first Element?" Twilight asked. We all nodded, we rested a little more and ate lunch. So yeah, we are ready.

"Kevin, where is it?" Applejack asked. I remembered where it is, so I didn't have to look at the map.

"It's at Jag Mountain. About a mile away, headed back from where we came." I said. They all nodded and we where off.

"Hold on." Pinkie said. We all stopped.

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked.

"If where going to climb a mountain, shouldn't we need to get stuff for it. You know like food and stuff to drink and other stuff."

"She's right. If something bad happened to one of us, what would we do?" Twilight said.

"Alright, let's go to the shop, which is over there. Thank God." I said pointing to a building with a blue roof. We walked over there.

"Wait a minute. The shop has a blue roof, the hospital has a red one. We are traveling and buying supplies, plus we are looking for eight specific items. What's next, there's going to be 5 monsters at the end or something?" I thought out loud.

"What?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"Alright."

* * *

So after we shopped for the stuff we needed, we went back to the mountain.

"Why is everything so much bigger than I think." I said, looking up to the peak.

"I see smoke." I said.

"That means there is something up there that might be holding that element." Twilight said.

"Could be a dragon." Rainbow Dash said looking a Fluttershy, who started shaking.

"Rainbow!" I said.

"What?" she asked. I gave her a look.

"Really, Rainbow Dash? Fluttershy, it's all right. Don't listen to her."

"O- OK." Fluttershy stuttered. As we walked near the base of the mountain, there was a booming voice over the top.

"HALT! ALL OF YOU SHOULD NOT COME UP!" it said as we covered our ears.

"Jesus! Can you speak a little louder?" I asked. The voice roared.

"YOU! HUMAN BOY. I WANT YOU TO FLY UP HERE WITH ONE OF THE PEGUSI!"

"Rainbow Dash, let's go."

"Um, OK." Rainbow Dash was unsure.

"Besides, we forgot our little race." I said as I opened my wings and sped up by the mountain.

"Hey! No fair!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew after me.

"Man, I thought flying would be tougher than this, this feels nice." I said.

"Yeah, I know. It's great isn't it?"

"Yep, well see ya. Loser." Rainbow said as she past me. I'm so stupid, she was right beside me the whole time we where talking. Hmm. I might cheat a little. As I started flapping my ring on my hoof glowed yellow and I sped right past her. I got to the peak first and landed. I started laughing, which slowed to a stop when I realized I was facing a red dragon.

"Hey! Kevin, you cheated, you used-"

"SILENCE! HUMAN BOY, YOUR NAME IS KEVIN!"

"How would you know that?"

"THE RAINBOWED HAIR PEGASUS JUST SAID YOUR NAME, DID SHE NOT?"

"Oh. Um, but yes, I am Kevin."

"WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?" The dragon asked.

"Well, uh, geez. I thought it would be a bit obvious." I said.

"YOU WANT AN OLD ELEMENT. SORRY, IT WON'T WORK IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE REST." The dragon laughed.

"Naw, really? No wonder Celestia wanted me to get all eight." I said with sarcasm.

"DON'T SMART TALK ME, HUMAN. TO ME, YOUR JUST ANOTHER DINNER! Wait a minute... Celestia sent you?" The dragon's voice quieted a little.

"Yes."

"OH! Kevin, now the name sounds familiar, and that's why you smell like human."

"I was starting to wonder how you knew that. Well, how do you know what human smell like?" I asked.

"We will talk about this later, now is not the time. Besides here is actually the second piece, we have lost track of the first." The dragon said, handing me the element. It was shaped like an octagon. It was a lot lighter than I thought. I then put it on the second place of the belt. I have a feeling it has to be in order if they are numbered.

"Why didn't Celestia say one was missing." I asked.

"I could of went missing when we left?" Rainbow Dash said.

"No, I'm pretty sure she would've sent a letter somehow to tell us. Something must be up and we need to find out. Hopefully, we will find out what happened. Let's go Rainbow Dash." I said turning around.

"Oh! Tell Fluttershy I said 'hi'." The dragon said.

"How would she know who- Oh." Rainbow Dash went silent.

"Yes, I'm starting to remember you to. Now, you two go. We all need your help."

* * *

We got to the bottom and said what the dragon said.

"Well, I guess he found a home." Fluttershy said.

"We still don't know where the first piece really is. Where ever it is I hope it's safe."

* * *

**UNDERGROUND BASE AT A DESERT**

* * *

"Oh, don't worry Twilight, it's safe. With me. Fade! Here it is, the first piece of the Old Elements."

"Good Job, Discord. Black Wine will be proud of me- I mean us. How's the insect doing." Discord turned to look the table with the monitor.

"The Queen is doing very well, everything is going according to plan."

"Oh! I'm so excited! I can't wait to try out this new toy I found in that island. Once all the Old Elements are with us, we will give our little evil hearts to the Crystal Dragon, so we can awaken the Dark Dragon for him to end the worlds!" Fade said. He glanced at Discord.

"What's the matter with you, aren't you happy that you can finally get revenge on those other little elements, you know, the one that didn't trust you?" Fade asked.

"Yes, but Fluttershy-"

"Shut up! You work for me now. I helped you and you are in this until the very end! Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now before moving on, we have to wait for the punk to do the next thing. Watch what you say, Kevin, because if you don't, well, let's just say, it's not going to be an easy life for you. I'm pretty sure Black Wine led you to the right direction for me, all those allusions she created in your head are going to come back and it's going to feel like hell!"

* * *

**And there you have it, what is Fade planning ad what did he help Discord in. Also, who is this queen (should be obvious, if it wasn't, it should be now!) and who is Black Wine. And I believe this is the longest chapter, as of now.**

**See ya later and don't forget... MAKE GOOD DECISIONS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh hai there, I'm back with another chapter. Read and enjoy, if you must... I do not own mlp or anything else besides my imagination!**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 9

Connection Complete

* * *

**BACK ON EARTH**

* * *

It was midnight. Kevin's mom woke up because she thought she heard something.

"Hey! Wake up. I think someones in the house. You need to go check it out."

"Why me? Why don't you go?" Dad asked.

"That's just how it works. You've seen those movies, remember?"

Dad just sighed and got up. He walked through the door and to the kitchen.

"They are always in the kitchen. I know because I've seen those movies." Dad breathed. After a few minutes of looking, he went back. After he got to the bedroom, he noticed the window was opened and his wife is missing. He then looked out the window and looked down. He saw something.

"Hello. Remember me?" There was a voice, but he couldn't see. It was too dark. He did recognize the voice.

"Don't worry about your wife, she's safe with me." The figure then faded and disappeared. Dad sighed.

"The two worlds are finally connected. What is the pony planning. I better write a letter to Luna."

* * *

**EQUESTRIA**

* * *

There was a knock in the transportation room, the room that leads to Luna's room.

"Come in." She said, one of her's and Celestia's guards came in and they bowed.

"Have you found her?" Luna said.

"No, not even a clue." Celestia's guard said. At that moment, a letter appeared on the floor. She lifted it to her face and opened it with magic. After she read, she put it away.

"What was that letter about? Was it Celestia?" Luna's guard said.

"No. It was the hero's father. Something strange is happening. I believe Equestria and Earth are now fully connected. Only ponies like me can see the entrance." Luna said.

"So no humans can go through those? That's good, right?" Luna's guard asked.

"No. People that have similar powers like Kevin can see and go through them too." Luna said.

"Is that a bad thing, Kevin is a nice human." Celestia's guard said.

"Yes, but, we don't know if other humans will use their power for good or evil, and we have enough going on, so we don't want to risk it and we have to close it." Luna explained.

"How do we do that?" Celestia's guard said.

"We can't. Only Kevin can, besides he's on it already. He is collecting the Old Elements, but that's all he knows. Those Elements don't just close connections to other worlds, but it wakes up the ultimate dragon, the Crystal Dragon. The Crystal Dragon wakes up depending on the heart on who wakes it up. If it's pure, the Crystal Dragon will help you, but if it's evil, it turns to the Dark Dragon and if you're something like Black Wine, you can force the Dark Dragon to split from the Crystal Dragon and turn it evil." Luna said.

"Which reminds me... you two, you are dismissed." Luna said as she was sent to her room from the other room.

* * *

"Rai! Are you there?" Luna was using telepathy.

"Oh! Luna don't scare me like that." Rai said.

"You better get used to it. Where are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm at Fade's lair. Don't ask how I did."

"Really? What do you see?"

"I'm not at a window yet. OK here we go... Luna? I see a human, a woman."

"What?"

"Yes, she's in a cage. I don't see Fade, but there is this giant robot. Hold on, I'm going in." Rai said.

"Just be careful."

"I'm never careful, I am a spy, and when your a spy-"

"You're always in danger. Yes, Rai, I know. You say that nearly everyday."

"I got to get out of here, I've been searching for that robot for hours. The sun must be up, Luna fell asleep." Rai said.

"Oh, Rai! There you are. How are you doing." Rai heard a voice behind him.

"Y-you! Where i-is the robot?" Rai said.

"You know, for a spy, you sure get scared. Anyway, I'm in a good mood so I won't kill you. I'll just take you prisoner." Fade's horn glowed and purple fire surrounded Rai. Rai and Fade then are in the room with the giant robot Rai saw earlier. He was in the cage with the woman.

"So, why did Fade take you?" Rai asked. She opened her mouth, but shut it quickly when Fade.

"Why did you take her?" Rai asked.

"Oh! I'm so stupid, why didn't I look at you're files before. Yes, the human, is Kevin's mother. So, Rai, who are you? Hmm. You traveled with Kevin before?" Rai nodded.

"I'm a spy for him, I'm to protect him because he saved my life a long time ago." Rai said. Kevin's mom gasped.

"You're..."

"Yes."

"Ha ha ha ha. Well, Rai, look how that turned out. Hmm?" Fade said getting in his face. Rai then spat in Fade's face. Fade's horn glowed and Rai was surrounded with purple magic and was thrown against the back of the cage. Kevin's mom turned to Fade angrily.

"Wait till Kevin comes around."

"Oh, you think that's going to scare me? He's already dead." Fade said.

"Lies. Kevin IS alive, I can feel it. It's called being a mother." Kevin's mom said.

"Kevin's going to die anyway. If he somehow turns me good, which he isn't, he still has to face against Black Wine and her boss." Fade said. Rai got up.

"Oh, you're awake. We don't want you dead, yet." Fade finally said and he walked off.

"Rai, it's you isn't it?" Kevin's mom asked.

"Wait. Kevin remembers our adventures?" Rai asked.

"No. After he came home, he must had forgotten, but I think he remembers when he's asleep. He sometimes mumbles all of his friends names. And from what I can hear, it sounds like you two saved each others and other people's lives."

"Yeah! It was fun, when we didn't need to fight bad people!" Rai smiled.

"Yes, the first time he saved me, I traveled on his adventure. I had two reasons." Rai continued.

"What where they?" Kevin's mom asked.

"Well, one was because he saved me, another is because this was the perfect chance to see the rest of the world." Rai said.

"Well, how did you get here?" Kevin's mom asked.

"You see, when I said I was going to save him, like he saved me, I could tell he was in trouble." Rai

"But, your not psychic."

"No, but I'm like his shadow? I guess, I can't explain it, it has something to do with destiny." Rai said.

"Well, we could always find out!" there was a voice, it wasn't Fades. A pony stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey honey." The pony said.

"How did you...?" Kevin's mom asked.

"When you where kidnapped by that robot, I sent a letter to Luna. She said I could come to get you and Rai. She also said to see her after I get you two." Kevin's dad explained.

"Then we need to go. Now! Before Fade sees and finds out we are missing." Rai said.

* * *

**YAY! It's just as long as the other chapters! By the way, do you want to see me get my butt kicked by my sister in pokemon?**

**Here is the video:**

**watch?v=RTbPuVGatUw**


	10. Chapter 10

**YES! Chapter 10 is here and this chapter adds more twists than we all needed. So read and enjoy. I do not own MLP.**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 10

The Two Paths

"Kevin? Are you all right?" Fluttershy asked. I felt sick and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Are you sick?" Twilight asked. I just shook my head.

"No, and yes at the same time. I can't explain it, but it's like something I forgot is coming back. I just need a second." I said as I sat down.

We where almost there, to the next element. It is past a mountain. It's almost like Jag Mountain, except smaller. It is known as Mt. Phase. The odd feeling went away and I stood up.

"Alright! Let's go. We didn't need the stuff we bought for traveling up Jag Mountain, but I have a feeling we will need supplies in this mountain. You all ready?" I asked turning around to the six. They all nodded and we walked to the entrance.

"Well then, I guess there is no climbing. Just a lot of exploring." I said. We walked on ahead and it started getting dark.

"Twilight and Rarity?" I asked.

"Everyone stop." I said.

"What is it Kevin?" Rarity asked.

"Well, fist off, we can't see a thing in front of us, I need you and Twilight to use your magic for a light source. Twilight's horn then glowed, followed by Rarity.

"Thank you, both. Now let's go!" I said.

* * *

We've been walking for hours no, and there is no trace of anything, a way out or even another pony. Then, all of a sudden, the ground shook and dirt flew up, surrounding us. The shaking stopped and there where giant spiders that took the dirt's place.

"Are you the chosen one, Kevin?" One of the spider's said, it must have been the leader, it had green shields and eyes and bigger than the rest. The other spiders had red eyes and blue shields. The leaders voice was very raspy and old.

"Yes, yes I am. What do you want?"

"We were sent by Fade. To kill you and all of your friends. We are known as the infamous group, The Metantula. My name is-"

"Gooty Tarantul." Twilight interrupted.

"The Metantula are the reason why all those ponies disappeared thirty years ago. As I remember, your father was the one who led that, am I right?" Twilight asked.

"Wait a minute? You must be Twilight." Gooty asked. Twilight got nervous.

"Yes."

"You are also infamous, for one, your smart and the other is because if it wasn't for your father, we wouldn't be in the situation my clan is in. Oh, and no, it wasn't my father that led to the disappearances those years ago, it was Lord Ornamental and Lady Violin. The ones who started this clan. My father was their best warrior, that's why everyone thinks it was him, soon after, he died and I took control. Do you know why he died, Twilight?"

"Er... why?" Twilight got scared.

"BECAUSE YOUR DAMN DAD GOT HIM!" Gooty yelled and charged at Twilight. Twilight was so scared, she didn't know what to do. I thought fast. I'm not letting Twilight go to the hospital because of me again. This time, I know I have magic. My ring glowed yellow and I swung my arm like I was throwing a baseball, then, the yellow light disappeared and was replaced with a giant yellow line heading for Gooty. Gooty realized and shrieked as the yellow line went through him. Nothing happened. Gooty laughed.

"Ha ha! Good show boy, I haven't laughed in ages. Now, I'll be back to killing your friend."

"Now, now, now. Wait a minute." I said as I smiled.

"What do you want! Quit trying to stall me."

"You haven't seen the finale. Just wait."

"What am I supposed to-" Gooty suddenly stopped. His eyes grew wide.

"Clan, retreat." Gooty said as he lied down and coughed up yellow blood. I felt sick.

'What kind of magic is this.' I thought. The clan looked at Gooty confusingly.

"Wh- Did you hear me? I said GET OUT!" The clan ran off the other direction. Gooty then turned to me.

"Who are you, boy?" he asked.

"Like I said, Kevin."

"No, your spirit, who is it." Gooty coughed up more blood.

"Isn't my spirit me?" I asked.

"What path have you chosen?"

"Shut up or start making since before I finish you!" I yelled.

"Oh, I see. You've chosen that path. Besides, watch what you say."

"What do you mean? God, screw this!" I said as my ring glowed and the yellow line cut him in half.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I passed out. The last thing I heard was Applejack saying,

"Oh, not this again."

* * *

There was a giant field, The Green Desert.

'Oh, not this again.' I thought.

"Dude! I thought you said you where never coming back!" I yelled into the fog that was thickening.

"That was what he said, I never said anything." There was a voice and the fog lifted as quickly as it came. It was a member of the Airlock race.

"Are you the one who told me that poem I'm supposed to remember?" I asked. It doesn't have a mouth, but I could tell it was happy.

"Why yes, but." His mood quickly changed and I could feel it.

"But, what?" I asked. I got nervous.

"You did not follow the warnings."

"What?" I asked, I started shaking. I was shaking so bad that I fell to the ground.

"What?" I repeated.

"And on top of that, your spirit, which controls your magic, has chosen the bad side, the Path of Dark."

"Is there any way to force it to go to the good side?" I asked.

"There is an easy way and a hard way, but the easy way is just a hard. The hard way is the easy way, but it can kill you. I would advise you to take the easy way, the longer way, and wait for the right time."

"When will that happen?" I asked. The Airlock member sighed.

"Most likely when it will be too late. You do not have to decide now, but choose wisely how and when."

* * *

I woke up to everyone around the bed I was lying on.

"We heard you mumbling, where you dreaming?" Twilight asked.

"Yes."

"And?" I sighed.

"Let's just say that things are getting way to complicated. I need to think things through, so please, leave." I said. Everyone left, but Applejack stayed.

"Yes, Applejack?" I said.

"Kevin, thank you for saving Twilight." She said.

"It's why I'm here. But, I used evil magic. My spirit has gone to the Path of Dark. How am I good, if my magic is evil?" I asked looking down.

"Kevin! Look at me, in my eyes. Just because your magic is evil does not mean your evil." Applejack said.

"How?" I asked. Applejack turned her neck to the door, then faced me.

"I'll tell you, I'll make it quick and I'll only tell you once. All right?" I nodded.

"You see, when Twilight was just a filly, she had the same problem, just not being the chosen one was over her shoulders. Her magic did the same thing, she used evil magic, she still does, but by accident, but the point is, was she evil? No. Twilight wasn't, plus, her magic became more in the good side the more friends she made, which was when she moved here. So if she did it, so can you. Good night, Kevin. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Applejack hugged me. I was shocked, but I returned the hug. I started feeling a little better.

"Applejack! What's taking- Ooooooohhhhhh. I see what's going on here." Rainbow grinned. Both Applejack and I blushed.

'Thank God for my red!' I thought.

'Applejack's not very lucky, she looks like a tomato.' I tried not to laugh because I was in the same state as her.

"Well, goodnight Applejack." I said.

"Yes." Applejack said walking off to Rainbow.

"Oh, and Rainbow?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Watch it, OK?" Rainbow gulped.

"Er. Got it."

* * *

**Oh, boy. This story is going to get confusing in a later chapter, it has something to do with time travel and stuff. Oh! And tomorrow I have to take my drivers test to get my license. Finally, I don't know how long my permit paper will last after all the washings it's been through because of me forgetting my wallet in my pocket. Next chapter soon! **

**See ya, make good decisions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is late and short (no big surprise), I feel like I'm later than usual. This was not intended to become a part of one thing, but I'm getting ready for school. It starts tomorrow. So, yeah! Any way, enjoy!**

* * *

Slow Fade

Chapter 11

Water Will Be Red Part 1

* * *

**FADE'S SECONDARY HIDEOUT**

* * *

"I almost forgot about this place." Fade said.

"We wouldn't have to use it if you kept you eyes on that human. Fade, this is the second time you failed me. Do not do that again, you hear me!?"

"Y-yes, Black Wine." Fade said. There was a beeping near Black Wine, she looked at a monitor. She was not happy about what it said.

"Fade! Once again, you have failed me!" Black Wine yelled. Fade gulped.

'Shit...' Fade thought. Black Wine then smiled.

"But, I'll let this one pass, just this once." Fade was confused.

"W-what happened?"

"It seems that Kevin has killed Gooty Tarantul-"

"That punk!" Fade interrupted, then realized what he did. Black Wine stared at him.

"Kevin has killed Gooty Tarantul. He did this because his spirit is going to the Path of Dark. Fade, I need you to keep him in that path, if Kevin ever goes to the Path of Crystal-"

"Fade! We have a problem!" a voice interrupted Black Wine. Fade growled and turned to one of the spider clan.

"What is it?" Fade asked angrily.

"Sir, this volcano... there is a one hundred percent chance it will blow up. The problem is that we don't know the exact time and because of this, we need to relocate."

"What!? Again!? First, my lair blows up because of that spy, now this hideout will meltdown because some active volcano? That one pony lied to me. I'll teach him a lesson." Fade said as he took out the Cauldreye. It then opened an it showed the pony that said the volcano was not active. The pony then turned to ash and the wind scattered them away.

"You feel better?" Black Wine asked.

"No." Fade smiled.

"I just want more power!"

"You know what happens if you do that." Black Wine said.

"Sir, do you know where to go?" the spider asked.

"Oh, yes. Let's take over an entire city. I already know where to go, but I need the spider clan kept alive. You will take over Emmei City.

"Yes, sir. Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Again, where are you going?"

"It's a secret. Don't worry, we will still have contact for me to give you orders." Fade finally said and the spider left, leaving Fade and Black Wine alone.

"I will contact our boss to tell him what's going on." Black Wine said. Fade nodded and Black Wine turned to the monitor. She pressed a black button and there was a face, Fade couldn't tell what it was, he's never seen Black Wine's boss. His only boss is Black Wine, and he has Discord following him. All he knew, he wasn't a pony.

"Well? Black?" Said a deep voice.

'Hmm. How original, the main boss has a deep voice...' Fade thought.

"Sir-"

"Well, Black, never heard you say that." Fade grinned. Black Wine glared at him.

"First off, hush. Secondly, you call me Black Wine. Not just Black."

"Sir," she continued.

"We have good news and bad news."

"The bad news." the deep voice said.

"Sir, the robot you sent us has been destroyed and Kevin's mom and the legendary Rai has escaped."

"There is more to it, I can tell. There's a gap in your story, so I'm sure that's the good news?"

"Yes, sir! But, before I begin for the good news, I must tell you that we are forced to relocate." Black Wine said.

"Go on."

"We are now going to the final hiding place."

"The place where we planned to kill Kevin and his friends?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now the good news, because of relocating, and where this place is, we have moved the spider clan to a city, which they are taking it over as we speak. Also, because of kidnapping Kevin's mother we have got his father to Equestria."

"Excellent! We are one step closer to victory!" the voice said before the monitor shut down.

"Good! You two are done, I've got all three of our bags packed and ready for Soilert Village." Fade said.

"Good. Discord! Let's go!" Black Wine ordered. Discord walked in and nodded.

* * *

I woke up again... still in the hospital. I realized my shirt was missing. The nurse came in. She noticed that something was wrong.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Um? Where's my shirt?"

"Oh, it's being washed." I gasped.

"Don't worry, the white unicorn said it was fine and also don't worry about the map, it's safe."

"Wasn't there a different piece of paper?" I asked.

"Um, not that I know of. Did it have a sun mark on the back?" the nurse asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh, that orange pony was reading it." my heart turned to ice.

'God, help me.' I thought.

"Again, is there a problem?" the nurse came closer to me.

"O-o-oh! N-no problem! D-don't worry a-about me... where's the bathroom?" I asked as I stood up on my legs, nearly falling on my face.

"Sir! You need to lay down!"

"And I need to do personal business, like, right now."

"OK, It's down the hall, take a right, then a left then another left and your there."

"Thanks!" I said zipping down the halls I almost made a left instead of a right, I remembered because I saw Applejack. I hoped the didn't noticed and I ran the other way and finally went into the bathroom. I shut the door quickly and locked it, resting on the sink after that. I heard the door being knocked.

"Kevin! It's me, Applejack. We need to talk about our future plans." Applejack said. My eyes widened.

'She's already agreeing to this, this quickly?' I thought.

'Alright, it's time to man up!' Thought as I rubbed my eyes. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Uh, hello... Applejack." I mumbled, it was hard not to show I was shaking.

"Kevin, how long have you had this letter?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, ever since I we where in the hospital in the last town." I said, looking down.

"Kevin. It's all right. Why not, let's try it and if we think it's not working, well, you know." Applejack said. I just stood there shaking and looking down.

"Kevin. If this is about you sending me to the hospital, I said it's all right." Applejack said. I shook my head.

"What is it?" she asked. I was still shaking.

"You see, everything is happening so fast. I've been here for how long?"

"Around a week." Applejack asked.

"See, everything is going to fast for me. I've turned into a pegasus, learned magic, I already want others chasing me that want me dead, which I'm sure there's more to come, and to top it of, I'm getting into a relationship, which I'm not complaining, but still, all this happened in a whole week. Oh, and I'm following a prophecy that I broke and Earth and Equestria are counting on me to save them. I'm 16!"

"Kevin, calm down. It's fine. We will stop this evil we are facing. If we keep sticking together and keep our cool, all right?" Applejack said. I smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go. Oh, hold on." I said as I turned away from the exit. I was looking for the nurse.

"Hello?" I asked. She turned around.

"Oh, Kevin. Here is your shirt." She gave it to me and I put it on.

"Um, anyway, do you have something that I can take so I don't pass out so often?" I asked.

"Yes. Follow me." She said. She led me to the end of a hall into a closet. She searched around a big shelf.

"Ah. Here it is. Anti Syncope. These are one of the medicines you need to pay to get it. It's very dangerous if you take it wrong. Believe me, you'll make that mistake only once." She said.

"So, how much is it?" I asked.

"190 bits." She said.

"That's it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Here you go and thanks." I said taking the medicine and handing her the bits. I got to the exit.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**I can't believe school is already here! You know, this Summer sucked. It was way to rainy and I had plans to do stuff outside those weeks, and now it's too late. Also, I was going to go fishing with my dad yesterday, but when I woke up, I felt like crap so we couldn't go and we got everything ready Friday night. But, there was some good times, I got my Driver's Licences, right? That's good, right? NO! My mom said that now I have to drive my sister to school and drive her home. Oh, well. You know, last summer, we had a drought, this year, a flood. What's next? It's raining babies that are on fire. (That sounds bad). Any way, thanks for waiting and reading.**

**And as always, see ya next time and make good decisions! **


End file.
